


Будущее войны

by dragonfly1212, fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly1212/pseuds/dragonfly1212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020
Summary: ББ-квест, иллюстрация к работе "Человек человеку"
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | BB-quest, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Будущее войны

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к работе [Человек человеку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893856/chapters/62923456)

— Ты лучше глянь на это, — говорит Фокс.

Он вскрывает верхние слои формы ножом и растягивает разрез, обнажая облегающую темную ткань с поблескивающими серебристыми пластинами. Фокс подковыривает одну кончиком ножа и тянет до тех пор, пока острые металлические крепления с мерзким чавкающим звуком не покидают тело.

— Видал? — говорит он, обтирая серебристый позвонок о труп и показывая ему. — Будущее войны.

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/c1n3dw.jpg)


End file.
